


Don't stand so close to me

by londonnloverr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonnloverr/pseuds/londonnloverr
Summary: Desde pequeño, Victor Nikiforov ha ido de país en país como estudiante de intercambio. Sin embargo, el lugar donde ha pasado más tiempo ha sido Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo de Japón dónde vive sin muchas preocupaciones, se convirtió en el mejor de su clase y todo el mundo quiere estar cerca de él.Cuando al año siguiente, el profesor Katsuki aparece y se presenta como el tutor de su clase, Victor se obsesiona demasiado con el joven profesor, a tal punto de poner en peligro su beca en el exterior...AU Escolar.Los personajes no me pertenecen. Las imágenes de la portada tampoco. Si saben el nombre de su autor me gustaría saberlo para darle los respectivos créditos.





	1. I

Lo despertó la sensación de algo húmedo en su rostro y sin abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta en el cómodo y amplio futón que le habían dejado a su disposición. De repente, el calor corporal en sus piernas aumentó, sintió algo suave y sedoso como si de un peluche se tratase. Abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que el culpable era el poodle color canela de la amable señora que le había dado techo durante el año anterior y el que comenzaba a transcurrir. Suspiró al ver la hora en su celular y darse cuenta que no tenía tiempo para volver a dormir si quería llegar a tiempo al primer día.

Ni siquiera se gastó en cepillar su larga cabellera plateada ni en prenderse bien los botones de su cárdigan. La corbata del uniforme le molestaba así que la dejó colgando de la silla de su escritorio y los pantalones le quedaban demasiado grandes ya que se los había prestado la señora de cabello castaño y sonrisa amistosa. Al entregárselo le había dicho que su hijo había ido a la misma escuela pero en ese entonces, el joven estaba bastante excedido de peso así que se disculpó varias veces. A Victor no le importaba como se veía, al contrario, disfrutaba sentirse tan suelto y flojo. Además, ¿quién le diría algo al mejor de la clase? Sería algo ilógico, se decía a si mismo, reprender a un alumno brillante sólo por su apariencia penosa.

—¿Estás ansioso? —le preguntó su tutora mientras le ofrecía un poco de té y un par de elaboradas tortitas que había aprendido a hacer sólo para alegrarle las mañanas al pequeño ruso— Debes de estarlo… Te has ganado renombre en poco tiempo —comentó con felicidad, como si fuera una madre orgullosa de sus logros. Victor pensó que quizás él servía como un parche, como reemplazo del hijo que había volado lejos a hacer su vida y la había dejado tan sola.

Negó con la cabeza. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse nervioso… Había cambiado más de tres veces de colegio por lo cual ya no sentía nada similar a los nervios. ¡Tantas veces había dicho su nombre frente a nuevos rostros! ¡Tantas veces había sido el mejor a lo largo del mundo! No estaba nervioso, al contrario, se sentía tan bien que nada ni nadie podría derribarlo. Sabía lo que quería, tenía fijo su objetivo y viviría persiguiéndolo. Quería seguir con su vida de esa manera, volando a todas partes con el cambio de estación como las golondrinas.

—¿Por qué Japón? ¿Por qué Hasetsu? No te lo pregunté antes y no sé por qué… —agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Tokio es demasiado grande y estaba cansado de lugares como Nueva York o San Petersburgo. Quería paz —le respondió. Bebió un poco del té rojo que le había servido. Al apoyar nuevamente su taza se concentró en los pequeños hilos de vapor que emanaba la bebida.

La dueña de casa lo miró fijamente mientras pensaba en lo maduro que era su inquilino. Apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años pero tenía en claro más cosas que algunos adultos de su edad, hablaba con tranquilidad y sabiduría, como si alguien de más de cien años hubiera reencarnado en ese frágil armazón de huesos y músculos que era Nikiforov. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente para dejar de lado todas esas ideas descabelladas que por tradición se habían hecho un lugar en su mente pero fue el ruido de las manecillas del reloj de pared lo que la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Victor! ¡Estás llegando tarde! —gritó desesperada mientras corría de un lado al otro buscando las cosas que el chico aún no tenía a mano. La miró como si fuera un extraterrestre y con parsimonia se levantó del suelo para estirarse antes de tomar su bolso.

—Cuando vuelva, ¿puedo sacar a pasear a Vicchan? —le preguntó tras bostezar.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Ahora vete! —le dijo, empujándolo hasta el descanso de la puerta principal donde lo esperaban sus zapatos negros de charol. Sonrió como nunca cuando lo escuchó saludarla en perfecto japonés y se quedó mirando como caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, los hombros hacia atrás y demasiada tranquilidad en su andar; pensando en lo gracioso que era que su hijo hubiera llamado Victor a un poodle canela y que seis años después, bajo su techo hubiera dos Victor…

El joven ruso llegó tarde al acto de presentación por lo que fue regañado, así como también por ir sin la estúpida corbata que para él, le quitaba el aire. Pero la profesora Minako le perdonó sus irresponsabilidades varias, haciendo énfasis en la parte dónde le decía que sería sólo sería por ese día… Aunque ambos sabían que ella era muy débil, que no podía ser innecesariamente estricta con sus alumnos, especialmente con él. Había sido la tutora de su clase el año anterior, cuando por primera vez pisó Hasetsu con un vocabulario muy reducido, una pronunciación bastante mala pero con una sonrisa que derritió a todo el plantel docente. Minako lo había ayudado a mejorar con la fonética, la caligrafía y hasta con la danza, pasión que ambos compartían en secreto.

Al llegar al aula correspondiente al curso 2-1 buscó algún banco libre. _Adelante se sientan los nerds, atrás los ruidosos y a los costados los soñadores…_ Se había dicho el año anterior cuando tomó asiento a la izquierda de la pared del aula, pero ese año, sólo quedaban asientos al frente de la clase en la segunda línea después del escritorio. Bufó mientras arrastraba su bolso por el suelo y se sentó en el primero que encontró.

—¡Victor! —gritó una voz conocida pero no podía recordar cómo era su nombre… _¿Era extranjera también o era mitad japonesa? ¿Milena? ¿Melisa? ¿Michiru?_ Siguió divagando sobre la identidad de la colorada que lo miraba con entusiasmo al descubrir que compartirían clase otra vez— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado este año? —le preguntó y al escucharla con detenimiento, descubrió que tenía un marcado acento ruso. _¡Mila!_ Gritó la voz de su consciencia como si se quejara de lo olvidadizo y despistado que podía llegar a ser.

No fue hasta que la puerta delantera se abrió que Victor salió de uno de sus sueños diurnos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras mantenía su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Miró de reojo a su compañera al escucharla exclamar una maldición en ruso, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta. Tratando y fallando en el intento.

—Ve a ayudarlo, Vitya —le susurró la compañera que se sentaba detrás de él. _Es_ _la chica que me hace trenzas siempre,_ recordó. Asintió con desgano para ir en rescate del pequeño muchacho que estaba intentando inútilmente de tirar de la puerta corrediza con las manos llenas de papeles.

Le parecía demasiado joven para ser el profesor pero demasiado bien vestido para ser alumno. No llevaba el uniforme característico del colegio ni cargaba un ridículo bolso como los que había visto en los mangas, un ridículo bolso como el que él tenía que llevar a todos lados. Le tocó suavemente el hombro con su dedo índice para que el chico volteara a verlo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Estoy llegando tarde! —musitó el joven de cabello oscuro mientras miraba por arriba a toda la clase y luego se enfocó en el desgarbado joven de ojos celestes que se le había acercado.

—¿Necesita ayuda, _sensei_? —le preguntó, rogando haber usado la fórmula de cortesía correcta. No lograba pensar con claridad tras ver las delicadas facciones del joven que tenía frente a él.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó con una tímida sonrisa— Llévame algunos de estos al escritorio, si no es mucha molestia… —Victor le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando la mitad de los papeles que cargaba para cumplir con el pedido.

El profesor lo siguió para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio sin haber cerrado la puerta por lo que el menor se acercó para deslizarla hasta que cerrara por completo y volvió a su asiento, tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Entrelazó sus dedos por encima del banco para dedicarse a jugar con ellos como hacía cada vez que algo –o en este caso, alguien– alteraba un poco su pacífica existencia.

—Voy a presentarme formalmente —exclamó tras apoyar la palma de sus manos sobre el escritorio de color marrón oscuro que daba la impresión de ser de una madera bastante cara— soy Yuuri Katsuki y a partir de hoy seré el tutor de esta clase además de ser su profesor de Historia. Espero que tengamos una convivencia armoniosa y que cada vez que surja un conflicto se sientan lo suficientemente cómodos como para acercarse y comentármelo. Les pido disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde así que sin más preámbulos les diré las fechas pautadas para los exámenes…

Todo lo que dijo después para Victor sonaba como si el profesor estuviera hablando dentro de una burbuja. Se perdió en la forma en que sostenía la tiza y cómo su muñeca se movía con agilidad al escribir sobre el pizarrón, se perdió en la manera que subía sus gafas azules por el puente de su nariz y en cómo se rascaba la nuca cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Había decidido que le gustaba porque le parecía algo digno de admirar.

A Victor no le importaba que fuera alguien de su mismo sexo o que fuera su profesor. A Victor sólo le gustaban las cosas y las personas que le parecían lindas, sin importar su forma, su color, su posición, su género o su procedencia. Si algo o alguien lograba alborotar cada ínfimo recoveco de su ser, todo lo demás le daba igual. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre considerar hermoso a alguien como Yuuri y alguien cómo cada una de sus compañeras? Para él eso no era lo que importaba porque eran pocas las cosas que le gustaron tanto a simple vista a lo largo de su vida como le había gustado Yuuri Katsuki esa mañana.


	2. II

El primer día de clases había resultado toda una sorpresa para el joven extranjero. La aparición del profesor Katsuki lo había motivado a dar lo mejor de si ese año también, no sólo por la beca que lo mantenía tan lejos de lo que podía considerar su casa, sino porque creía fervientemente que la excelencia académica sería una buena manera de acercarse al tutor. Con todas esas emociones floreciendo en su interior, llegó hasta la casa que habitaba en Hasetsu, silbando una vieja canción que había conocido en sus años de intercambio en Canadá.

—¡Bienvenido Victor! —gritó Hiroko desde la cocina al escuchar el típico arrastre de pantuflas contra el suelo de parqué— ¡Tenemos visitas!

—¡Mari! —exclamó el joven al descubrir que la hija mayor de la dueña de casa estaba sentada en el living haciendo zapping, mirando la pantalla del televisor con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente se debía a que aún no empezaba la transmisión de algún drama que sin dudas, seguía esa temporada. Sin importarle nada, lanzó su bolso contra el suelo y se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera del sofá al suelo, pero a pesar de la caída abrupta, la chica comenzó a reírse ante la efusividad que caracterizaba al chico.

—Mamá… ¿Estás segura que no es Vicchan que se transformó en un humano? Sólo le falta que empiece a jadear y ladrar cuando quiere atención— le dijo a su madre mientras revolvía el cabello sedoso y color plata del ruso, acariciándolo como si realmente fuera un perro.

Las mujeres llenaron de preguntas sobre el primer día de clases a Victor, quién respondió con alegría a cada una de ellas evitando hablar sobre la belleza deslumbrante del tutor de su curso. Mari, quién hacía varias semanas que no aparecía por su casa, aprovechó para ponerlos al corriente: contarles que había sido ascendida, que pronto se mudaría a algún departamento más amplio y que no lo haría sola, sino que iría con su hermano.

Cuando la chica arrancó con su monólogo, Victor estaba ensimismado, perdido nuevamente en algún sueño o pensando en alguna escena que le gustaría vivir en algún momento de su vida por lo que no prestó atención a la discusión que ambas estaban teniendo. Discusión que surgió a partir de la declaración de la joven sobre su decisión inmobiliaria. Volvió en si cuando escuchó a Hiroko, enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, decirle a Mari que evitara hablar de esa persona bajo su techo hasta que él recapacitara y decidiera volver a verla. _¿Hablará de su hijo, el gordito?_ Se preguntó mientras miraba la escena como si todo le resultara demasiado lejano.

—¿Puedo llevarme a pasear a Vicchan? —preguntó dándole un corte al fuerte intercambio de palabras extrañas y dolorosas que aún llevaban a cabo las damas. Mari, desconcertada frente al accionar del chico, asintió e Hiroko la imitó.

— _Me asombra tanto Victor... A veces habla como si tuviera más de cien años o con una sabiduría innata, como si lo hubiera visto todo pero a veces actúa como un niño de cuatro años, ya sabes, se abstrae, sueña despierto y hace este tipo de cosas, preguntar algo que no esperabas que preguntara en una situación así…_ —escuchó susurrar a la dueña de casa mientras él le colocaba el arnés a Vicchan. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta para volver a ponerse los incómodos zapatos del uniforme. Pensó que debería haberse puesto algo más cómodo pero estaba tan desesperado por pasar tiempo con el poodle que no perdería ni un segundo en buscar algo en su armario.

Se detuvo aproximadamente quince cuadras después. Tanto Vicchan como él estaban bastante cansados así que se sentaron a descansar debajo de un árbol en un pequeño parque. De repente le dieron ganas de llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho así que no se contuvo. Se aferró al pequeño perro hasta que comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que caían desde sus pestañas lo cual le robó una sonrisa y le impidió continuar llorando. No entendía a la perfección qué lo había impulsado a llevar a cabo semejante acto de debilidad pero en el fondo sabía que extrañaba lo que alguna vez había tenido.

Vicchan no era más que una versión más pequeña de su adorado Maccachin. El susodicho había llegado a su vida cuando todo estaba en calma aún, cuando tenía siete años, cuando mamá y papá aún estaban para él y cuando creía que Moscú era y sería para siempre su hogar. Ambos habían ido creciendo juntos, compartían tardes heladas al lado de una estufa así como también pasaban las noches acurrucados debajo de una frazada. Estar tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol tan alto, que se erigía glorioso contra el azul del cielo, le recordaba las tardes de primavera cuando corría por las veredas de su barrio con Maccachin a su lado o por detrás pisándole los talones.

_No puede ser… Los perdí a los tres de la misma manera_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Vicchan interactuaba con un husky siberiano gris que acompañaba a un señor con facciones duras y mirada tenebrosa. Esperaba que dejara pronto de olfatearle el trasero al simpático lobito, el cual movía su rabo con alegría, contrastando con su dueño que bufaba cada vez que el perro se negaba a dejar a Vicchan sin una olfateada más.

La doctora Baranovskaya le había dicho en más de una ocasión que su mente, como mecanismo de defensa, le impedía recordar con detalles lo sucedido con Maccachin esa tarde de noviembre. A pesar de ser una señora con pocas pulgas, voz grave y de imponente presencia, Victor no podía evitar pasar a saludarla o quizás, pedirle una sesión cada vez que volvía a San Petersburgo. Deseó llamarla o comunicarse con ella para contarle como estaba yendo todo pero prefirió hablarle en persona cuando su estadía pacífica en Hasetsu se diera por finalizada.

El ruido de un auto frenando de golpe lo hizo paralizarse pero fue el húmedo hocico de Vicchan el que lo devolvió a la vida. Se aferró a él otra vez, le dio un par de besos y entre susurros, le pidió disculpas a Maccachin por no haber llegado a tiempo esa tarde.

 

Decidió levantarse y dar una última vuelta por esa zona antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Vicchan estaba especialmente animado después de los amigos que había hecho y los cariños que había recibido.

—Perdón, Vicchan. Me pegó el lado sensible —comenzó a explicarle al can mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color— pero eso ahora no importa, ¿verdad? ¡Cuántos amigos hiciste! Apuesto que el trasero de ese husky olía muy rico, eh… —dijo entre pequeñas risas.

El semáforo cambió de color, permitiéndoles avanzar. El perro corrió desesperado, tirando del arnés y provocando que Victor tuviera que correr detrás de él. Había comenzado a transpirar cuando llegaron a mitad de cuadra, los cabellos de su frente estaban empezando a pegarse contra ella cuando vio a Yuuri agachado, acariciando al culpable de su estado tan deplorable. Vaya manera de cruzarse al profesor más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. ¿Es que acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada o simplemente su vida era como la de los protagonistas de los dramas que veía con Mari cada vez que pasaban un fin de semana juntos?

—Eres muy simpático, señor… ¿No tienes identificación? —dialogaba con Vicchan mientras el ruso lo miraba anonado, incapaz de decir una sola palabra— Oh, tú eres… El chico.

_Claro, como si fuera a recordar tu nombre, Victor Nikiforov,_ protestó su consciencia al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa y asentía.

—Victor. Lo ayudé hoy cuando llegó al aula —agregó. No quería seguir soportando esa mirada de indiferencia por mucho tiempo más, quería que lo reconociera cada vez que se cruzaran por la calle.

—Si, cierto… Victor, uno de los rusos de intercambio —agregó mientras se estiraba, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda— ¿Sabes algo? Tu cachorro vino a saludarme. Me recuerda al que teníamos con mi hermana.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró. _No, no quiero sentir otra vez esta opresión en el pecho. No quiero._

—No está muerto.

—Ahh…

El joven ruso no sabía que decir así que tomó a Vicchan entre sus brazos. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento o con la mente en otra cosa. Estaba convencido de que no podía mirar fijamente a Yuuri como si de una escultura se tratase aunque se decía a si mismo que no había demasiadas diferencias entre las que había visto en museos y el hermoso muchacho que tenía frente a él. Sacudió su cabeza para acomodarse los cabellos detrás de su nuca y por qué no, para sacarse todo pensamiento referente a su interlocutor.

—Estoy distanciado de mi familia, en realidad, de mi madre y ella es quién tiene al niño —comentó como si estuviera charlando del clima con el panadero— así que todo lo que sé es que está vivo.

—Es lo que importa —le respondió mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del can, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al torpe docente que acomodaba sus gafas cada medio minuto.

—Supongo que si. ¿Vives cerca?

—Estoy viviendo a ocho cuadras de aquí —murmuró, elevando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. Aunque fuera una pregunta común y corriente, que quizás se la haría a cualquier alumno, a Victor lo había emocionado muchísimo.

—Oh, linda zona… —agregó— Bueno, Victor, fue un placer haberte vuelto a ver —le dijo y se despidió con un rápido gesto con su mano derecha. Se fue caminando en sentido opuesto al que llevaban el ruso y el poodle, dejándolos a ambos extasiados por el breve encuentro.

—Vicchan, creo que huyó tan rápido porque no pudo soportar la belleza de dos Victor con cabello tan sedoso. ¿Qué opinas tú? —le dijo al perro que aún seguía entre sus brazos para luego darle un beso esquimal y reírse al sentir lo frío de su hocico haciéndole cosquillas contra su nariz.


End file.
